


When you Assume

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Some unintentional conversation from an eavesdropping makes Peter insecure about his relationship with Tony
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 76





	When you Assume

Peter didn’t mean to overhear the conversation, and now he was glued to the door and leaning against the door. “Yeah, I- just, maybe I’m not ready for this type of thing. You know how I am. Yeah- no he’s- yeah I get it, I’ll have to talk to him about this won’t I? Fuck.”

Peter’s heart was in his stomach, he felt absolutely sick to his stomach and he knocked on the door hearing Tony struggle to hang up before he opened the door seeing the rush of fear over Tony’s face and he tried his best to smile at the man. “Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab coffee?”

Tony made a soft noise and sighed. “I-uh, I can’t actually right now kid, I’ll text ya?”

Peter nodded, so it was “kid” again, he hadn’t been called that since they started dating and he turned and left Tony in the room before retiring to the kitchen, needing something sweet and bad for him to eat. He sat on the couch, halfway through a pint of Ben&Jerry’s when Tony walked into the living room, looking oddly nervous.

Here it comes, Peter felt his heart sink again, he was just about to be dumped and he put the ice cream down and sat up. He tried o well the tears away as he gave Tony a small wave. “Hey, glad to see you’ve finished working.”

Tony nodded, it was a short curt nod and Peter just wanted to throw up, he thought that they were happy and he watched Tony cross the room. The older man squatted by him and Peter looked away and to his hands as he worried at the bottom of the tank. “So, we should talk Pete.”

God this was the worst he had ever felt in years and he felt Tony’s hand on his knees and was forced to look back up, the man looked- torn and nervous and Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. “So we’ve been having some good times lately, and that’s been making me think you know?”

Peter could only nod, tears ready in his eyes, his throat dry and tight, his stomach churning making him feel nauseous as he stared at the older man, thinking about having to pack his things there and move back in with May. He briefly wondered how long it could take to get over Tony, how it would feel to see someone else plastered on the magazines announcing them the new couple of the year and he just wanted a magic hole to swallow him in the moment so he wouldn’t have to do this.

That’s when the world turned upside down, when it struck as he watched Tony pull a little black box from his pocket and his hands started to shake as the older man opened it to a small and beautiful ring. “Peter Parker, I want to be with you the rest of my life, will you marry me?”

Peter was shaking the tears that held in his eyes streaking down his face as he stared at the ring and then to Tony, the anxiety and fear in his eyes and Peter jumped off the couch and into his arms as he sobbed into Tony’s neck. “Oh my god I thought- Yes. Yes Tony.”

Tony wrapped his arms around him, clutching the box as he held Peter and heard his answer and he let out a small noise of glee and kissed at the other as the boy’s sobs settled and the honey eyes met his. “Are you okay?”

Peter nodded and laughed a bit shakily and Tony moved them and fixed to put the ring on Peter’s finger and Peter let out a noise. “I thought you were coming to break up with me.”

Tony shook his head and pulled him back against his chest and kissed Peter’s head. “Impossible, I’m not giving you up ever Pete.” Peter smiled and lifted his hand with the ring and grinned kissing Tony deeply, the knot in his stomach a new and good one.


End file.
